


Forever Lost

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pays the high price of complacency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N: In an effort to wake my Muse, I posted the Alphabet Prompt meme from which cherokee62 chose the prompt “Break Me” and the pairing Sam/Janet.

Days and weeks spent exploring far away worlds, long nights spent working in her lab, weekends spent riding and tinkering with her bike, birthdays and anniversaries missed due to careless forgetfulness. These are the battering rams that pound against the foundation of their relationship again and again. Cracks appear but she’s not there to fill in the mortar. Too long ignored, cracks become deep fissures and bricks begin to crumble.

 

The house found empty when attention finally paid. Her voice, her tears, her shattered heart fall in hollow silence to land next to crushed dreams. Janet... forever lost to another.


End file.
